1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shift position detecting device for a vehicle that detects a shift position of a shift selector and a shift control device for a vehicle that has the shift position detecting device for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-60055 (JP 2013-60055 A) discloses a position sensor that is a shift position detecting device which detects a shift position of a shift selector. In the position sensor disclosed in JP 2013-60055 A, a magnet is arranged to face three Hall elements that are arranged on a straight line and function as sensors and the shift position of the shift selector is detected based on signals (output voltages) output from the respective Hall elements. In addition, according to JP 2013-60055 A, the output difference between the signals (voltage signals) of the respective Hall elements is calculated, the output difference is compared to a reference value set in advance, and any one of the Hall elements is determined to have failed in a case where the differential between the output difference and the reference value exceeds a predetermined tolerance. The number of the Hall elements disposed as the sensors can be four or more. In this case, the shift position can be detected by using the other three or more elements even when any one of the four or more Hall elements fails.